


The Power of Destiny

by ThirstOrder3987



Series: Power Coupling [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awesome Leia Organa, Ben Solo is a Mess, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), In fact she might just kill Poe to save time, Kidding this is a love story, Kijimi, M/M, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Past Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Zorri doesn't know what to think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstOrder3987/pseuds/ThirstOrder3987
Summary: In the years just before the Galactic Cold War, Poe, Zorri, Rey, and Kylo were scattered across the galaxy living lives that should never have brought their paths together.Destiny had other plans.This is the second prequel fic in my Power coupling series, one I didn’t plan on writing but that miraculously burst forth from inspiration from a piece of fan art, which I included in this first chapter. Since we just got a Reylo prequel story out of nowhere, I guess it only makes sense a Damebliss one came along as well!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Series: Power Coupling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851958
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Soldiering On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ben Solo left everything he knew to become Kylo Ren, the man he'd loved felt his world being torn apart. 
> 
> This is what happened next.

**24 ABY- Just outside the Yavin System**

As his X-wing took to the sky, Poe didn’t bother to look back to see his parents reaction to the bombshell he’d just dropped about his and Ben’s relationship.

He didn’t care. 

He couldn’t wait to be as far away from everything he’d ever known as soon as possible. 

The moment he felt his ship settle into hyperspace, the tears he’d been holding back the entire time in front of his mother and father burst forth. His head fell into his hands as he began to sob, his shoulders shaking as the weight of his grief began pouring out of him. 

Everything he’d worried about over past several years ripped him apart as his body processed the pain of what he’d just heard. 

All the lies he’d just been told were what the galaxy was accepting as truth... 

He’d never felt so powerless in all of his life… 

He’d tried _so hard ___to be there for Ben, giving him the space he needed to figure out whatever it was he was going through.

He’d known for _years ___Ben wasn’t doing well, but he’d never been able to figure out how to help him…

Every time he’d encouraged him to open up and share some of his burden with him, it had only made him dig in deeper. 

The way he’d snapped at him the last time they’d been together still hung so heavy on his heart…

That was a year ago and yet it still felt like it had just happened. 

“FUCK!!!” He yelled as he punched the wall next to him. 

It felt like he’d watched everything happening to the man he loved in slow motion while he stood frozen in place, powerless to stop it. 

Now, something far worse than anything he could have imagined had happened to Ben. 

He’d been taken away from everyone that cared about him while his peers had been slaughtered around him. Everything he’d dedicated himself to had been destroyed in a single night. 

As if all of that weren’t _horrible ___enough, somehow the galaxy had been convinced that _he ___had been the monster to make such a heinous choice.

Poe punched the wall of his cockpit again, cursing himself for not having been able to prevent it. 

His anger was interrupted by a series of questioning beeps as BB-8 asked him what was wrong. 

His stomach suddenly felt like led. 

In his rush in and out, BB-8 hadn’t even had time to unload, staying back to replace some faulty fuses. He hadn’t heard any of the news about Ben... 

In all the craziness, Poe hadn’t even thought about Ben’s droid yet… 

What would need to be done… 

With his builder gone, BB-8 would need a complete memory wipe- a standard practice when a droid’s master abandoned them. 

If a droid didn’t get a memory wipe to forget their master before they learned they’d left, they often went into low power mode from their feelings of failure. It was a tragic side effect of the dedicated work ethic droids were programmed with. 

Poe had always looked after BB-8 when Ben was training with Luke. His uncle had a “no droids” rule for padawans, which meant Ben’s droid got left behind until he returned for the summer. It worked out for both of them. Poe kept BB-8 busy, giving him plenty to do so that he didn’t miss Ben too much. At the same time, having Ben’s creation around helped Poe feel like he had a bit of Ben around. 

With Ben gone indefinitely now, wiping BB-8’s memory was the last thing Poe wanted to think about… 

...and it was one of the first things he’d need to do. 

He clapped a hand over his mouth as more guttural sobs threatened to overtake him the more he thought about it. 

Wiping BB-8’s memory would be erasing the last tangible link he had left to Ben... 

He shut his eyes, doing his best to try and to calm himself. He’d need to put on a happy face for the little guy so he didn’t know what was coming. 

The last thing he wanted was BB-8 guessing what had happened before he had a chance to do what needed to be done…

More beeps came through again, this time insistent as BB-8 asked what was wrong. 

“It’s um- it’s nothing little guy, It’s just… some family drama. I fucked something up but… it will be ok.” 

Naturally the droid’s next question was why they weren’t staying on Yavin-4. 

Poe paused, feeling more and more lost as the seconds went by... 

“I’ll explain it all when we get where we’re going.” He finally said. 

Like the curious companion he was, more beeps came through to ask where they were going. 

Poe checked his fuel as he tried to decide his next step. 

Kijimi stood out right away on the map. It would be the perfect spot to refuel, while also not being somewhere he was likely to be recognized by anyone. 

“Kijimi.” He finally said. 

A loud, alarmed beep let Poe know that hadn’t been the answer he’d expected. 

“It’s alright…” He tried to assure him, “We’ll try not to stay there too long.” 

The further Poe flew and the more he thought about it… crossing the entire galaxy and heading somewhere he didn’t know seemed less and less like the right idea. 

At least not right away… 

Sticking with locations he knew, while following the trails of those that might lead to those who’d taken Ben seemed like the best plan for the time being. 

As he tried to think of what to do to plan his next steps, the more he realized how out of his depth he was. 

He had absolutely _no clue ___who or what had taken Ben...

Had also had almost _nothing ___to live off of- other than what little was in his bank account.

Being a junior pilot in training hadn’t allowed him to build much in the way of savings just yet... 

He’d been looking forward to the income that would come from graduating to the level of senior pilot and staring his career. Now those plans were the last thing he wanted anything to do with as he set out on his own, determined to get as far away as possible from everything he’d ever once believed in. 

All that mattered now was figuring out how to fight his way to Ben, to save the man he loved from whatever it was that had come for him. 

At the moment… he had no clue what that would be. 

He realized it could end up taking years to find out who or what had taken him. In the meantime, he’d need to lay low while he figured out how to live. 

The more he thought about it, the more Kijimi felt like the right place to start. 

Wracking his brain for everything he knew about the planet, the one thing that stood out was how much he’d heard about how it was a hotbed of all the criminal activity and corruption in the galaxy. 

If some ominous force had taken Ben, it must have had connections to the more mundane evils plaguing the galaxy and threatening to overthrow the Republic... 

The first place to start looking for that evil was the place where the lowest parts of that world operated. 

Kijimi was definitely where he needed to go.

As some semblance of a plan began to unfold in his mind, Poe couldn’t’ help but realize how nuts it all sounded. 

He had absolutely _no idea ___what he was doing.

Still, he was going to try... He _had ___to try.

He couldn’t just sit on the sidelines anymore like a good son of the New Republic, following all the rules while watching everything he cared about falling apart. 

He’d followed the rules his entire life. 

Doing so had just cost him everything he loved. 

*****

The heat of an early summer day had begun to set in on Kijimi.

Zorii stood in a hangar, staring at the frustratingly empty tarmac where her crew’s starfighter _should ___have been.

Morning had come and gone, and her pilot still hadn’t made it back from their last run the night before. She hadn’t heard anything from him letting them know were he was or what had happened. 

By now he was either dead, or in a New Republic holding cell. 

She wasn’t sure which she’d prefer- for his sake as well as her own. 

She closed her eyes as she tried to think of what to do…

The run they needed to get done that day had just been thrown into question. 

If they didn’t move the shipment that had just come in, they’d be screwed… 

She’d need to find a new pilot- fast. 

Her heart dropped as she heard an X-wing coming in to land. It sank even further as the ship rolled to park in the vacant space next to where her transport should’ve been. 

“Figures…” She thought to herself, slipping behind a stack of cargo to hide. “ _Just ___what I needed today.”

The ship’s arrival answered her previous question. He was definitely in a New Republic holding cell- and by the looks of it, he’d sold them out to save his own ass.

With nowhere to go Zorii remained hidden, waiting to see what would happen. She held a finger over her comm link, ready to tell the others who to be on the lookout for. 

Her thoughts of what to tell the others began to slip away as the pilot exited his fighter. 

Where she’d expected to see some typical sky trash goon climbing out, instead appeared one of the most _gorgeous ___men she’d ever seen...

He pulled off his jacket as the sun’s heat hit him, mindlessly tying it around his waist as he surveyed the hangar. 

The casual decrease in clothing had her totally awestuck for a split second. His physique put every other New Republic pilot she’d seen to shame… 

“If I do have to get arrested today- it might as well by _that ___.” She thought to herself.

His next move was every bit as surprising as his devastatingly handsome appearance. 

He pulled his wallet out of his pocket, fishing out credits as he went to pay for the spot he’d parked in. The hangar attendant just stared between him and his X wing, wondering what the hell he was doing. 

On duty government officials didn’t typically didn’t pay for parking. 

Realizing what he’d done, Poe quickly shoved his credits back in his wallet like he hadn’t meant to. Taking advantage of free starship parking was something he wasn’t used just yet- having never actually used it. 

He smiled and nodded at the attendant, trying and failing to play it off like he’d meant to do so out of courtesy. 

The attendant just rolled his eyes as he went back to playing holo-solitaire. Poe was one of many New Republic types that had had come through that hangar, and appeared to be every bit as incompetent at performing his job as the government he served was at running the galaxy. 

Poe quickly turned back to his ship, thankful not to have been seen through anymore than he was. 

If his commander knew he’d shown up in a spaceport with his X-wing and in full uniform accepting free parking as if he were on duty…well, he didn’t bother thinking about what would have happened. 

He reminded himself he didn’t care about any of that anymore. 

As he stood in front of his ship, he realized at some point he’d need to trade it for something less conspicuous… that is…. if there was even a market for New Republic X-wings. 

He had no idea where to begin to start looking for a source to unload such a thing... 

He squinted, rubbing his eyes fiercely as he realized even more how much of a challenge lay ahead. He couldn’t help but sigh heavily at the situation he found himself in. 

Considering selling a ship that wasn’t even his, and government property no less…. He really was going all out with this criminal underworld thing. 

Thankfully he hadn’t heard anyone on the scanners looking for him. That let him know his parents hadn’t reported him as missing. 

As he thought about it, he wasn’t sure why they would. 

He was an adult after all… Free to go wherever he pleased… Even if that included engaging in criminal activity- which they of course had no way of knowing about. 

He wondered for a moment if they’d have reported him gone if they’d known what he was up to- and quickly decided he didn’t want to answer that question.

What mattered for now was as far as the galaxy was concerned- he was still just on leave, spending a few weeks with family before officially starting his career. 

He was in the clear… at least for now. 

As he hooked his ship up for refueling, the weight of what he was doing began to set in even more. 

The way others in the space port looked at him… like some unwelcome authority figure they could have gone their whole lives without seeing… it was a harsh reminder that he wasn’t on one of the more civilized worlds he was used to frequenting. 

The air around him suddenly felt heavy. 

For a moment he had an urge to head back to what he knew, to run back home and tell his parents he was sorry, to beg for forgiveness and tell them he’d never meant to leave like that and didn’t know what he’d been thinking… 

The thought was gone before he even seriously considered it. 

He might not know how yet, but he was determined to fight to get Ben back- to find the people that had taken the man he loved and to save him from whatever terrible hold they had over him. 

Even if he was totally clueless about where to start- that was all he truly cared about anymore. 

A half hour later he’d finished refueling along with the system checks he’d needed to perform. By now his stomach screamed with hunger. He’d need to get something to eat before the midday heat made him pass out... 

At this point Zorii was leaning against the wall behind the mountain of cargo, totally blown away by what she’d been witnessing. 

By now it was _abundantly ___clear to her that something about this pilot was off.

The way he bumbled about everything he was doing, like he couldn’t form a clear thought to save his life… 

The way he flippantly threw anything aside that got in his way… 

The way he didn’t even bother properly wearing his uniform like a pilot on duty…

The lost look in what appeared to be very, very tired eyes… 

As good as he looked doing all of it, it was clear he was having an extremely rough day. 

Artist Credit- Kevinwada

By now she’d totally given up on warning the others, realizing this wasn’t someone they’d need to be on the lookout for. If she had to guess, it appeared he was more likely on the run than performing any kind of actual duty. 

“I would love to know what this is about…” she thought to herself, intrigued by what she’d been watching. 

A New Republic pilot on the run had to have an interesting story. More importantly- he could be a valuable asset to their crew. 

As terrible of a spot as she’d thought she’d been in earlier… her luck may have actually turned around. 

She realized she didn’t have anything to lose in following to see where his path led. No other pilots were likely to show up out of the blue. If he was indeed on the run, throwing a bit of work his way might be just what he needed…

“Where’s the closest place I can get something to eat?” She heard him ask the attendant. 

She watched intently as he memorized directions to the nearest cantina, then waved to his droid to follow him that way. 

*****

After trailing him, Zorii entered the cantina and immediately spotted her target sitting at a table alone with his droid. 

She went to the bar to get a drink, watching him out of the corner of her eye to make sure her instincts had been correct. 

The way he looked totally confused ordering from an Anzellen menu confirmed he wasn’t meant to be here. 

Finally having figured out something to order, he sat alone at his table for a bit. 

Somehow, he had an even more overwhelmed look in his eyes then he’d had before. 

“This is almost too easy.” She thought to herself. 

Ready to make her move, Zorii headed his way. 

“Is this seat taken?” She asked, nodding to the empty chair across from him. 

Poe looked her up and down as he sized up the person who’d suddenly appeared out of the blue. 

It was clear a woman stood in front of him- one with a phenomenal figure. With the helmet she wore he couldn’t be certain what species she was, but the way she approached and spoke had him guessing she was human. 

Being covered head to toe in custom tactical gear made him think she was most likely a spice runner. He couldn’t begin to guess why she’d chosen to talk to him, but he knew connecting with the locals would be the first step to figuring out what the hell he was actually doing here. 

Having someone approach him first… luck appeared to be on his side. 

“Not that I can tell.” He replied, lifting his hand and waving to welcome her to take a seat. 

Zorii sat down and wasted no time getting to the point. 

“So, what’s your story sky trash?” 

Poe’s face felt hot over the use of the term. “Sky Trash” was one of the least polite ways to refer to New Republic law enforcement. 

“Sky trash huh?” He took a sip of his drink. “Is that how people typically welcome off-worlders to Kijimi?” 

“Those that fly X-wings, Yeah.” She replied flatly. 

Poe stared at her for a moment, feeling like an idiot. 

He should have known better. Showing up on a planet like Kijimi in uniform did make him stand out. 

“Yeah… well… my story is a bit of a long one.” He sighed. “I doubt you’d have the time.” 

Just then a droid brought over the food he’d ordered. He tore into it right away, ignoring whatever attempt at conversation Zorii had been trying to make. 

Zorii realized leading with confidence wasn’t doing her any favors. New Republic types weren’t used to the brazen communication style of spice runners. If she was going to make any kind of meaningful connection here, she’d need to put him at ease. 

Right away she started taking her helmet off. 

The sound of her helmet clicking caught Poe’s attention, pulling his gaze up from his meal to look up at her. 

The moment her helmet came off, a mountain of golden curls burst forth. They all but glowed as she shook them out, causing them to them tumble down over her shoulders. As she looked back at him, her green eyes began to pull him in like a tractor beam. 

Poe stopped chewing the bite of food in his mouth, suddenly frozen in place. He’d never seen such a beautiful woman in all his life. 

Noticing the pause Zorii cleared her throat before what she said next. 

“So… are you going to tell me your name or do I have to guess?” 

His name… what was his name again? What was he even doing here? The angelic creature in front of him had just made him forget almost everything he’d ever known…

He swallowed hard as he tried to remember how to talk again. 

“POE” He finally blurted out. “My name’s Poe. Poe Dameron.” 

_Fuck, ___he thought to himself, had he really just given away his real name that easily?

Zorii’s eyebrows raised at how perfectly that had worked. 

“Well that was easy.” She smiled. “I’m Zorii Bliss.” 

Her smile had him not caring quite so much about how easily she’d got the better of him. 

If his parents and his commander and the entirety of the New Republic burst into the cantina and dragged him back to the capital and threw him in the brig for desertion- at this moment, he didn’t care. 

He’d just seen one of the most glorious smiles that had ever existed. 

The way he was staring at her made Zorii realize that had worked even better than she’d planned. 

Not that she minded one bit. 

She’d be content to have this sky trash look at her this way for the rest of her life of she absolutely had to... 

Wait, no, what was she thinking? She’d had some reason to follow him into this cantina… What was it again? 

Pilot… spice running… RIGHT… She’d need to do a better job at keeping her wits about her to get done what she needed to do. 

“So… Poe Dameron, if I had to guess, it looks like you’re a bit out of your element at the moment?” She asked, coming back to her senses. 

“…is it really that obvious?” He stammered, his eyes heavy as his breath caught in his chest. He hated how easily she saw through him. 

Or rather… he wanted to hate it… he knew he should hate it…. But… something about it wasn’t the worst thing ever. 

“Yeah….” Zorii smirked. “It is a little bit obvious.” 

Poe sighed. “So… did you come sit here to make fun of me, or-”

“No, actually, not at all. I’m sorry if that’s the impression you got.” 

“It is a little difficult not to get that impression.” He grinned. 

Quick response time, Zorii thought to herself, an excellent quality in a pilot… 

She hoped his skills in the air were every bit as promising as his skills with conversation… 

As late in the day as it was getting, she knew they’d need to get to that sooner than later. She figured the time had come to get to the point. 

“To answer your earlier question… Unfortunately I don’t have time for any long stories right now, _but ___I wouldn’t be opposed to hearing it later. For now though, I joined you because I’m actually looking for pilots down on their luck. Those in need of work- if that’s something you’d be interested in.”

Poe’s heart leapt in his chest. Was she flirting with him? It certainly appeared that way…

He tried to process what she’d just said…

Long story… Everything he’d ever known... BEN- _shit ___that’s why he was here…

Gods he’d need to get it together if he was actually going to do anything meaningful with his life…

He knew that story was the last thing he could share with the gorgeous spice runner who’d shown up at just the right time- 

Right time- holy hell had she just offered him a job?! That was literally exactly what he needed. 

As he thought about it… it was more than a little too good to be true. 

He made sure to lower his voice with what he said next. 

“You’re telling me you want to hire an New Republic pilot on the run?” He asked, amazed he was even bringing himself to admit that so quickly. Something about her had him so off guard he’d probably reveal everything he’d ever known if she pushed him. 

Well… almost everything.

“Now that you mention it…” She pulled her curls to the back and tied them up. It was getting a bit hot, even inside. “You’re exactly the kind of pilot I’d like to hire. That is- if everything you’re telling me is true.” 

The way he was still looking at her, she knew there was no chance at him lying to her. 

“Why exactly would that be?” He asked, suddenly a little skeptical. Things were working out far better than logic dictated they should… 

Zorii stared at him blankly, wondering if he was joking. 

“Was that a serious question?” She finally said. 

“I thought you weren’t here to make fun of me?” 

“Right…” She did her best not to laugh. He really had no clue how out of his depth he was. “Well, a New Republic pilot with a New Republic X wing would actually be fantastic cover to run the kinds of things I need moved.” 

Poe realized right away what she was saying- and felt even more like an idiot for not considering that. 

He’d have a lot of catching up to do to learn how to think like those in the very foreign world he was trying to become a part of. 

“I suppose… as long as your work keeps you farther out where folks aren’t looking to run into trouble… and if we scrubbed the identifying marks… make it look like it was meant to blend in… that… might actually work.” 

“Trust me.” Zorii assured him. “My crew knows how to put up a good cover while staying off the radar and avoiding the New Republic.” 

“I bet you do…” Poe smiled. 

It was exactly what he needed to hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Poe is such a mess without his Ben. Sounds like Zorii came into his life at the perfect time to help him figure out what to do next...


	2. The Hard Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after embarking on a new life with Zorii, Poe gets a harsh wake up call in the form of shadows from across the galaxy. He suddenly realizes that where he's truly needed is the last place he finds himself.
> 
> With that realization, comes yet another heartache he couldn't avoid.
> 
> Artist credit for moodboard Kylo Image- @marvelousgirl94

**27ABY- Kijimi**

Poe pulled himself awake as BB-8’s alarm went off, letting him know it was time to start another day in his life as a spice runner. 

He turned over and put his arm around Zorii, holding her to him as he kissed her on the cheek. 

“Time to wake up, beautiful.”

“Mmmm…. five more minutes.” She whined, not yet ready to open her eyes. 

As much as he wanted to stay and cuddle, something was pulling at him to get up. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it... but for some reason nothing could have held him back from starting the day.

“BB - Set another alarm for five minutes... make sure her majesty rises to join us.” He said rubbing his eyes. 

“Ten” Zorri corrected him, needing just a bit more rest before throwing herself into what lay ahead for them that day.

“Ten.” Poe smiled. He leaned in to kiss her one more time before getting up. “I’ll go get us some breakfast started.”

“That would be _lovely. ___” She yawned, turning over and puling the covers over her shoulder.

Poe looked back at her just before leaving the room. The sight was just another reminder of how very lucky he was. 

In the three years since coming to Kijimi, he never needed reminding of just how blessed he’d been to run into her the day he’d arrived. 

The longer he was on the planet, the more he'd realized just how out of his depth he’d been on that fateful day. 

Earning his reputation the most promising young pilot in the New Republic had been _nothing ___compared to the world of spice running. It turned out it was a lot easier to rise to the top of a world you were born too.

Spice running had been unlike anything he’d ever known, where even the languages that were spoken were totally foreign. The one thing that had kept him going in all of it was the women he'd found himself falling madly in love with as their shared success grew. 

While she'd been the key he needed to start a new life, his skills with flying proved to be everything she'd needed for her crew to rise to the top of the industry she'd long hoped to dominate. 

As their love story blossomed, it was as serendipitous as it was thrilling. Over the years Poe had a hard time remembering ever feeling so alive. On his own with a woman he loved, making his way in an exciting part of the world where the rules were whatever he made them- sometimes he wondered why anyone chose to lead the kind of by the book life he'd once known. 

One particular irony he couldn't ignore- Part their shared success was the X wing he’d arrived with that he was still very much in his possession. Having what appeared to be a government issued starfighter made it a whole lot easier to get around their corner of the galaxy without running into trouble. 

He'd regularly wondered why he’d never heard of himself reported missing… 

Why no one had ever noticed him flying a stolen X wing….

The longer he spent as part of the world he’d come to, the more it had only confirmed everything he’d once feared. 

It told him the New Republic he’d grown up idolizing was much weaker than he thought. Over the years, seeing how easily he got away with what he’d been doing, the easier that was to believe. The more success he had in the new life he’d set out on, the more jaded he became about the world he’d once known. 

At least, that’s what he kept telling himself the more happy he became with his new life. Zorii had been the only thing in the universe that could have filled the hole in his heart left when everything he’d once cared about had been torn away. Three years after losing Ben, he found himself living his life one day at a time, while clinging to the love of the only person who’d given him any purpose in the midst of the chaos his life had become.

*****

That morning felt like any other morning as he headed into the common area of the flat he and Zorri shared with other leaders of their crew. Right away he could hear a few of the others were already up. 

Miranda, Jarraban, and Babu were sitting in the living area adjacent to the kitchen sharing breakfast. Babu was telling the others some story he’d heard from a droid he’d worked on the night before. By now understanding Anzellan came as naturally to Poe as Galactic Basic had always been. 

Not that he bothered listening right away. The run he’d pulled off the day before had been brutal, and that day's work would prove to be no less challenging. 

He did his best to pull together a quick breakfast while trying to shake himself awake. Coffee would be the first thing he'd need to prepare to face another day. 

Finally he sat down at the table waiting for Zorii to come in. Instead of joining him however, he heard the shower switch on.

“Should have known” he smiled to himself. She often skipped breakfast to jump in the shower first, preferring to eat on the run. 

As he sat by himself at the table, he realized the story Babu had been telling earlier had only appeared to get more interesting. 

“No way... that can’t be...” Marinda scoffed.

“For a little guy, you got a big imagination Babu.” Jarraban laughed, finding what he’d just heard hard to believe. 

“You guys aren’t giving him a hard time again?” Poe asked, joining their conversation in Anzellan as he started eating breakfast. “I never knew Babu to stretch the truth.”

“Heeeeyyyy!” Babu called back in appreciation. 

“So what is this unimaginable story about?” Poe asked, suddenly intrigued.

“It’s about this group called the Knights of Ren.” Babu explained. “Thugs of the First Order. It’s said Snoke sends them out to do all his dirty work. They’re force users, but not like Jedi or Sith.” 

Poe stomach suddenly felt uneasy. It was the first time in three years he’d heard force users referred to in the present tense. 

“Only the leader has a light saber though.” Babu went on. “They say it spits fire! And the guy that wields it- oh buddy! He’s an absolute _monster!" ___

“Why would that be?” Poe couldn’t help but ask nervously. For some reason the air in the room suddenly felt heavy.

“Well for one thing he’s HUGE for a human. Six and a half feet tall! And the way he uses a lightsaber- he cuts through fields of fighters like a farm droid harvesting crops!”

The other roommates laughed. Very little about what Babu was saying was easy to believe. 

“What was it you called him again?” Miranda asked.

“KYLOOOOOO!” Babu hollered, thrilled to be telling such an outlandish story.

Poe dropped his coffee as soon as he heard the name. The cup he’d been drinking from smashed to the ground, shattering to pieces as the liquid it had held spread across the floor.

Hearing that name felt like seeing a ghost.

“Whoa buddy you alright?!” Jarruban asked. 

“Yeah…” Poe lied. “I… um.. sorry …I don’t know what came over me.”

He jumped up as quickly as he could to clean it up, not wanting them to spot how rattled he was.

His hands shook while he cleaned up the mess. There was no mistaking the name he’d just heard. 

“Kylo” was the name Ben had always used for himself when they’d play games together as kids. Whether he was pretending to be a Jedi or a Sith or whatever mythical creature he'd chosen, Ben had loved calling himself "Kylo"- a powerful sounding name he’d come up with on his own. The name was a mixture of his family’s names Ky from Skywalker and Lo from Solo. 

Poe’s stomach felt sick as he realized what might have happened.

If it was Ben they were referring to... what he was hearing could only mean one thing.

Ben had been twisted by some dark side force user into a shadow of himself- forced to take a name he’d only ever used as a child in games of make believe.

Every kid in the galaxy grew up hearing the legends about dark lords who'd had to chose a new name for themselves when they fell to the dark side. If the same thing had happened to Ben, it only made sense that "Kylo" would have been the name he'd choosen. 

The more he thought about it, the more hearing that name again felt like he was hearing Ben screaming out to him for help across the galaxy… hoping that somehow... somewhere... Poe would hear him.

As Babu’s story went on, the rest of it wasn’t any in any way easier to hear. Stories of all the terrible things Ben might been made to do were told out like amusing horror stories he and Ben have shared with each other as kids. 

After cleaning the mess, he sat back down with what was left of his breakfast. 

He tried to assure himself it could only be a terrible coincidence… that everything he was hearing could have been some other six and a half foot tall force user with incredible skills with a lightsaber… surely… Babu couldn’t possibly be talking about his Ben…

Just as he almost had himself convinced that it had been some horrible coincidence, he heard what was perhaps the hardest part of all of it- 

The part that left absolutely _no ___room for doubt in Poe’s mind as to who they were talking about.

“They say he looks like Vader himself!” Babu laughed, slapping his knee at how ridiculous it all was. “Wears a black helmet and a cape and all of it! Some say he’s Vader come back to life! Some say he’s Vader’s heir- a lost son of Luke Skywalker’s no one ever knew about. No one really knows for sure. He fights like a Skywalker- no question about that!”

“Gods.... If any of this is actually true then the galaxy is just as _unquestionably ___screwed as we thought….” Miranda sighed

All at once the room began to spin. 

Poe threw his chair back as he as bolted out of the kitchen, stumbling down the hallway back to the bathroom. 

He made it to the toilet just in time as he threw up everything he’d had for breakfast. 

“Poe?!” Zorii cried jumping out of the shower. “Are you ok?!”

Poe held a hand up to let her know to give him a moment. 

Zorii crouched down next to him as the rest of his stomach emptied itself. 

“Oh sweetheart- I had no idea leaving you to eat breakfast alone would upset you this much.” She teased, rubbing his back as she wondered what could have possibly come over him. 

Poe smiled for a moment as he caught his breath, a smile that quickly faded as soon as he remembered what had caused the sudden bought of sickness. 

“I’m fine.” He said, turning to look at her once he realized the sudden sickness had passed. “Go ahead, finish your shower… don’t worry about me.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, a little shocked by what she’d just seen.

“Yeah…” He said looking at the floor. “Must have been… something in the coffee.”

“I’ll make sure to avoid coffee this morning.” She said, hopping back in the shower to finish washing her hair. 

Just then the heat of the room began to get to him. He found it hard to breathe as the weight of everything he’d heard began to set it.

He slipped out to the hallway and sat on the floor against the wall, hanging his head in his hands as his mind swirled with more hard truths than he knew what to do with. 

Somewhere out in the galaxy the man he love needed him… 

All this time he’d thought he’d been fighting to get to him, fighting to figure out how to break through the world that had taken him.

In that time he hadn’t got any closer than the day he set out. 

In that time, the forces that had a hold of Ben had only twisted him further into a darker, more horrible version of himself than they ever could have when Ben had people around him that cared about him.

All at once a heaviness began to settle in Poe’s chest as he realized just what a fool he’d been, thinking he could break through and beat those forces all on his own. He began to feel sick again as he realized just what he had to do. 

He leaned his head against the wall as he scrubbed his hand over his face, coming to terms with just how lost he’d been since Ben left. In that time he’d learned so much about himself, as well about how complex the world around him really was.

Looking up and down the hallway he realized wasn’t helping make things any better where he was, least of all for Ben. 

Here on Kijimi, he just a pawn in all of it. Just like so many of the people he’d come to know and care about.

In the place he’d come to, he was just as helpless as the people around him were to change the Forces affecting the galaxy as a whole.

Unlike them though- he actually had the chance to do something about it.

Or at least, he had once. He might still have a chance if he went back… 

Realizing what had happened to Ben in the time since losing him, he finally had the clarity of mind to know where he truly was needed most. 

And yet going where he was needed would require leaving the woman he grown to love so much. As painful as that was, he knew it was what was needed of him. 

If it took everything he had, Poe was going to get back to where the galaxy needed him

…to where Ben needed him. 

…even if that meant leaving half of his heart behind. 

He tried to think of how he would explain it to her. The last thing he wanted was her thinking he regretted a moment of what they'd shared together.

All this time and he still hadn’t told her about Ben- and for good reason. He didn’t want her to think he’d come here for someone else, and that she’d just been a rebound. She was so, so much more than that. As soon as he'd met her he'd been faced with a truth that was as hard to understand as it was incredible- As much as Ben was a part of who he was, Zorii too was a part of his soul that he hadn’t known he’d needed.

Suddenly the sound of the shower that was still running became deafening, in the most beautiful way. Something so simple could become so meaningful when you realized it was the last time you might get to be a part of it. 

Whatever he was going to tell her, one thing was for sure- she wasn’t going to like hearing any of it. 

All at once he realized he had to join her, to make the most of the last few moments alone they might ever have together. 

He pulled himself back up and headed inside the bathroom to join her. 

“I’m almost done.” Zorii assured him as he slipped in the shower with her. “You can have it all to yourself in just-“ She stopped as he put his arms around her from behind, holing her body close. 

Poe did his best not to cry as he felt the joy of having her body next to his. He was going to miss this _so much. ___

“What is it?” She asked, turning around to wrap her arms around him and return the affection. As smooth as Poe was, sudden romantic gestures right after throwing up breakfast wasn’t what she’d expected.

“I love you.” He said holding her close. 

“I love you too.” She said, returning the hug. 

Something about the way he said it worried her though. As sweet as it was, she could tell something wasn’t right.

After a few moments of soaking up the warmth of his embrace, she had to know what was going on. 

“Ok- what’s going on with you this morning? First you’re throwing up, now you’re professing you love in the shower?” The look she had told him she knew he was up to something.

Poe’s face shook as he took a deep breath before what he said next. 

“I have to go.” He said heavily, his heart breaking as he barely got out the words. 

“Go where?” Zorii asked tilting her head to the side. She couldn’t begin to guess why he was being so cryptic.

“Go- like… I’m gonna have to go away for a while.” 

After a moment of staring at him blankly Zorii burst out laughing. Poe did love bullshitting people at the most inopportune times. 

“Very funny…” Zorii turned around to finish rinsing off. Whatever joke Poe was trying to pull she didn’t have time for it this morning. With all the jobs they had lined up, she knew he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. His attempt to be a smartass- or whatever it was he was doing- wasn’t about to get the better of her.

Poe hung his head as he realized the shower probably wasn’t the best place to deliver this news. 

He washed off quickly, making sure to savor every moment of having her gorgeous body in front of him. 

He knew every curve on it like the back of his own hand. 

How he’d miss having her this close…

Later as they got dressed together he took her hand and puled her to sit next to him on the bed.

“Now what are you doing?” She asked skeptically, wondering what part of the morning’s shenanigans this would be. 

“What I said in the shower about having to go- I wasn’t joking.” He said heavily. 

“What are you talking about?” Her smile turned more uneasy. Something about the way he said it actually sounded serious. 

“I mean… I have to go… back to where I belong… back to everything I ran away from.”

Zorii looked lost for a moment. “What the fuck are you talking about??”

Poe sighed heavily, the weight of it nearly overwhelming him. 

He tried to think of how to explain it in a way that made sense. 

“There’s a fight building out there… one that’s threatening to split the galaxy in two… if I’m not apart of it… I’m realizing I’ll be running from… everything… everything I’ve ever believe in… everything I am.”

Zorii’s eyes narrowed on him. 

“Buuuut… you left all that…. _specifically ___because you didn’t want any part of it. Now you’re telling me you’ve just… changed your mind and you’re gonna what, leave today and head back?”

“Um… Yeah. That… that about covers it.” He hated that he couldn’t think of a better way to say it. As much as he wanted to tell her, there was no way he could tell her about him and Ben. 

About how even though he loved her with all his heart, he loved Ben with all his heart too.

He still didn’t know how to make sense of it. Somehow while fighting for the love of his life, he’d found another person who he also considered the love of his life. It was something he had no clue how to explain, even to himself. 

What mattered above all though, was who needed him most at this moment. 

Right now that was Ben. Zorii would be ok if he left, he knew that. There was a strength in her unlike anything he'd ever seen. She’d always been ok without him and would be ok once he left, as much of a lurch as he was leaving her in.

Ben was the one that was hurting the most right now. Ben was the one he needed to go fight for.

Imagining how much that knowledge would hurt her on top of all he was doing, he couldn’t begin to think she’d ever understand. 

“You’re actually… serious?” Zorii finally said flatly. “You’re…. actually leaving?” 

“Yeah. I’ll pack my stuff but then I gotta go.” His voice shook as he held back tears. 

Zorii felt the room begin to spin. 

“What exactly made you decide this?!” She shot out as she pulled her hand away. “Mom and dad suddenly find you? Some sudden holo message home?! Or did some New Republic recruiter find you and remind you of the cush life you could be having?! Instead of seeing what normal people have to live with day to day?!”

“It’s got nothing to do with them... with all that. It’s… complicated.” He replied, a look in his eyes telling her he wasn’t ready to explain- nor did he really know how to.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.” Zorii said in disbelief. 

“I’m sorry-“ He tried to say.

“Oh- you’re _sorry? ___Really?! You’re leaving me out of the blue and that’s all you can say?”

Poe stared at her silently, his heart breaking apart as he didn’t know what else there was to say.

“And when exactly are you leaving? This afternoon? Right now? In a week? In-”

“Right now.” Poe said firmly. “I’ll pack my stuff but then I gotta go.”

Zorii couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“ _Right now?! ___With all we’ve got-” She paused, shaking her head as her anger welled up. “You’re gonna _leave ___me here in the _middle of a job ___with _no pilot- ___”

“You’ve got other pilots-“ He started to say. 

“ _Not like you!!! ___” She yelled, the emotion of it causing her voice to break as her anger erupted.

She closed her eyes as for a moment as she tried not to lose it. 

She’d been let down by people she cared about before. 

This was absolutely nothing new. 

In all the times she’d been let down in her life, she’d learned one very important thing- never, ever let it get the better of you. 

Shit situations couldn’t be changed, but how she reacted to it could be handled somewhat. 

Knowing how to handle the bullshit life seemed to love throwing at her was how she’d made it this far. 

She wasn’t about to let that part of herself change- not for _anyone. ___

The heaviness of all she’d just heard weighed her down as she felt her world around her breaking apart.

Instead of losing it, she leaned forward off the bed, propping her elbows on her knees as she held her head in her hands, trying to think of what she needed to do without the one person she'd ever allowed herself to rely on. 

What a mistake that was turning out to be...

Poe instinctively went to put his arm around her to comfort her. 

“DON’T touch me!” She said firmly, still staring at the floor. “You do NOT get to touch me anymore!”

Poe’s heart shattered as he heard those words. 

He’d known this was coming, he just hadn’t been _at all ___prepared for it.

Nothing in the galaxy could have _ever ___prepared him for it.

He tried his best not to lose it as he tried to think of what to say next. 

“I guess… I’ll go out for a bit… let you figure out whatever you need to figure out, then I’ll come back and get my stuff and go.”

Zorii sat with her head in her hands, unmoving as she heard the words. 

After a few moments she spoke up.

“That… sounds like a _plan.” ___She replied, as firmly as she’d ever said anything.

Poe’s ears nearly burned from the anger in her voice as she said it.

He knew right away what that tone meant.

It was time for him to leave before she got any closer to seriously considering killing him.

*****

As his ship left the planet's atmosphere, it took everything Poe had not to totally break down. After several minutes of trying, he couldn’t hold back his emotions anymore. The tears he’d fought begin streaming down his cheeks anyway as he finally gave in.

After several minutes of letting his emotions flow out of him, he couldn’t help but suddenly laugh at the ridiculousness of how he found himself. He’d come to Kijimi sobbing, and it turned out he was leaving the same way.

How things had a way of coming around….

As his tears began to dry up, he felt a bit numb as he thought of all the choices he’d made over the past three years. 

He’d come to the planet so determined to find a way to fight back to Ben. How he'd been determined to discover the forces that had taken him, to finally be the hero Ben needed, saving him from whatever darkness had been tormenting him once and for all. 

And yet here he was three years later, not feeling any closer to finding Ben than the day he’d arrived. 

On top of that, he’d now hurt someone else he’d grown to care deeply about. 

The weirdest thing about all of it... as as much as he felt like a pile of human garbage... for some reason he didn’t feel like he was on the wrong path. 

He wasn’t sure why, but no matter how bad he felt about how everything he’d chosen to do had turned out, now matter how much he hated himself for hurting Zorii- he couldn’t bring himself to regret coming to Kijimi. 

Coming there had taught him so many things about himself and the galaxy he lived in, so much more than being anywhere else could have. More importantly it had led him to a phenomenal woman who he’d been blessed to share three years of his life with. 

He absolutely hated himself for how horribly it all had ended. 

But he couldn’t hate himself for it’s beginning...

As he thought about it, his story with Ben wasn’t all that different. Two souls that found each other in the middle of a world they didn’t understand anymore than they understood themselves…

Two people torn apart by forces neither of them understood… 

The love they shared being brought to a tragic end when Poe couldn’t be what the person he loved needed. 

It was as frustrating as it was confusing…. and yet somehow… it was still… confusingly beautiful. 

As crazy as it sounded, some part of him believed his and Zorii's story wasn’t over yet. There were still so many things in life he couldn’t wait to share with her, things he still dreamed about them doing together, hoping they’d get the chance to. 

In spite of all he’d just done his heart was still somehow able to hope he’d see her again… to hold her, and kiss, her, and tell her how much he loved her and how sorry he was that fate had pulled them apart. 

He couldn’t help but hope he’d see her again…

Just as much as he hoped to see Ben again… and equally impossible dream.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat in silence trying to reconcile the two parts of himself. Eventually he realized above all else- one thing needed to be done before he figured out how to be with the people he cared about.

He desperately needed to figure out what the hell he was actually supposed to be doing with his life.

After several minutes of watching the depths of hyperspace flying by, he realized once again he didn’t actually have a plan for where he was going.

After all he’d done- and as unsuccessful as he’d been at it- the thought of facing his parents again sounded about as appealing as flying straight into a black hole. 

He’d let them know where he was so they knew he was safe. He absolutely owed them that after all this time. 

Still, as much of a mess as he was, a holo message was all the contact he could handle at the moment. 

He tried to think of where else he could go… who else he could see that could to help him figure out where the fuck the galaxy actually needed him. 

He didn’t have to think long about it.

If he was really ready to get back into this fight for Ben- there was only one person he needed to see.

He felt a renewed sense of purpose coming over him as he set his course for the Hosnian System.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May we all be so lucky to be loved as fiercely as Poe loves his Zorii and Ben. 
> 
> This poor boy... I've put him through so much in this fic!
> 
> Guess that means when I get back to the main timeline of the series, the sex will have to be *especially* hot to make up for it... 🔥


	3. I Need Fighters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe visits and old friend. She tells him there's someone else he should have gone to see first. 
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/d55fpLJ)  
> 

**27ABY- Hosnian Prime**

“Your mother caught me on the holonet about an hour ago. She said you’d be coming to see me.” Leia said sternly from across her desk. “Though I had a hard time believing it at first- I’m glad to see she was right.” 

Poe tried to think of what to say to someone who had every reason to throw him out of her home. “I know… I’ve been a little unpredictable over the past few years…”

Leia scoffed so loudly it made him stop. 

“Unpredictable? _You? ___I can’t tell you what a shock that comes as.”

Poe paused for a moment as he realized she was being sarcastic. 

“That… was deserved.” He said humbly. 

“I hear you scrubbed the identifying marks off your X-wing while you were away. Would you care to explain to me that what that was about?”

In his nervousness Poe didn’t realize how odd it was for her to know that bit of information. Instead, he tried desperately to think of how to explain. 

After a few moments he realized he just needed to be honest.

“I um… I went a few places I didn’t want to get noticed.” Was all he could bring himself to say.

Leia stared at him blankly. 

“So you were doing things that you didn’t want to attract attention from galactic authorities…. in a ship which is technically New Republic property?” 

“….yes.” Poe admitted, knowing full and well how foolish that had been. He hadn’t exactly been in his right mind at the time. He still had a good bit of his senses left to regain if he was being completely honest. 

As disappointed as she should have been, a satisfied smile came over Leia. Poe could tell she was just getting warmed up at giving him the reprimand he fully deserved. 

“So tell me- at what point did you start to question why you weren’t being noticed?”

Poe paused as he looked at her confused. “I’m not sure I follow…”

Her smile grew.

“You’re a smart young man. Surely at some point in the three years of flying a brand new unnumbered T-70 around Kijimi without attracting attention, you figured something wasn’t right. Why were things so easy? Was New Republic attention really that scarce in such a well populated and criminally notorious part of the galaxy?”

Poe’s stomach sank. 

Of course he had wondered about that… he’d just never been able to figure it out. 

“I had noticed that yes.” He said, barely able to maintain eye contact over how stupid his decisions had been over the last three years of his life. 

“So tell me then- _any ideas- ___why that might be?”

“I still have no idea... no.” He admitted. 

Leia’s knowing smile grew even more. “That’s something you might want to ask your mother and father about.”

It didn’t take Poe long to realize what she was saying. 

“Oh… you gotta be kidding me…” He said as the realization hit him. 

“Would I kid about this?” She had a hard time not laughing as she said it. 

Poe shook his head at he looked at the floor, ashamed of just how childish he’d been. He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid to think he’d been that lucky for so long. 

Of course he’d been noticed. 

He’d just been ignored. 

His parents had used their connections to make sure he was overlooked, or rather, looked out for. 

The whole time he’d been trying to run from his family’s legacy, that had been what had protected him from the terrible choices he was making. 

All that time, what he thought was his own luck was the love of his family, giving him his space while he needed it, but also making sure he didn’t get into more trouble than he knew what to do with.

It turned out the real luck he’d been given in life was being the son of such amazing, and well connected, people.

Leia smiled as she watched the realization hit him. Even with all the choices he’d made, having Ben’s best friend back was one of the greatest bits of hope she’d been given since her life had been completely turned upside down. 

“Why didn’t you see them first before coming to me?” She asked.

“It’s complicated…” He said, unable to admit he hadn’t had the bravery to face them in person after all he’d done.

The long pause Leia took after hearing that response let him know he was truly in for it. 

“You want to know what’s complicated...” She said as her eyes drifted away for a moment. “I haven’t seen my husband in three years since he said he was leaving to go bring our son back to us. The last thing he said to me…. just before shutting the ramp on the Falcon, he yelled “I should have known better than to put up with all this bullshit!”- meaning all the choices Luke and I had made for Ben over the past decade. I still don’t know where Han is, or if he’s even alive. Last I heard our family’s ship was being bounced around between rival gangs to pay off various gambling debts. The only way I know my son’s alive is I keep hearing reports of all the atrocities he’s committed in the absolute the worst parts of the galaxy.”

Poe felt about a foot tall as her words sank in. She certainly knew how to make a point. Unfortunately for him, Leia wasn’t anywhere near done. 

“If you think whatever you’ve got going on with your parents is too complicated for you to go see them- when you haven’t seen them in three years- there’s nothing I can do for you. I don’t need people who can’t face difficulty. I need _fighters, ___the kind who can face their fears and own up to their mistakes when things get hard. That way when things _really ___get terrible, I know I’ve got people who will stand up and answer whatever call I give them.”

Poe was totally dumbfounded as he realized didn’t know what to say to that. Of course he understood and agreed with every word of it, he just didn’t know what Leia needed to hear from him yet. 

“Soooo… then… what do you need me to do?”

“I need you to go home and make things right with your mom and dad. After that, I _might ___have a place for you in the new paramilitary group I’ve been working on building the past few years.”

“New Paramilitary group?”

“You can hear the specifics when you’ve earned your place in it.” She smiled. 

Poe couldn’t help but smile back. That was entirely fair.

There was just one more question he needed to ask. 

“Was there anything else my mom told you… since I left?”

“About what exactly?”

“About…” He couldn’t quite bring himself to say it.

The heaviness in Poe’s eyes told her all she needed to know. She’d heard the pain in Shara’s voice when she talked about how much Poe had lost it the day he’d heard about Ben. 

It was everything Leia had expected. Poe was the only person Ben had every really seemed like himself around. She didn’t have to be told why. 

Shara hadn’t needed to share anything Leia already knew, nor had she. After all this time, Leia just wished she could have understood that part of their boys sooner.

What she did understand, was how Poe and Ben would need to be the ones to tell her about it- if and when there was ever a time they were able to do so. 

For now, in the position she found herself in, all she cared about was making sure that one of the two of them standing in front of her didn’t slip away again. 

“Come here.” She said standing up from her desk and coming around to hug him. 

Now that official business was over, she was more than ready to welcome back the young man who was the one person her son had cared about more than anyone.

“All your mother told me…” She could sense Poe was about to break down as she wrapped her arms around him. “Was how violently you fought against everything you heard when they told you the news.”

Poe held back tears as he returned the hug. 

“They told you that?” He finally said. 

“Of course they did.” Leia replied, now also tearing up. “And I want to thank you for that.”

Poe pulled away, looking confused. 

“For what?” 

“For fighting for Ben like you did, and saying what all of us wanted to believe but didn’t know how to say.”

Poe couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Where as moments before she’d been scolding him like a child (and deservedly so) she now was telling him he’d handled losing Ben better than anyone else.

“Do you really believe what everyone’s saying about him?” He blurted out, unable to hold back a question that had burned in his heart for three years. 

Leia knew how to answer that right away.

“There’s what I’ve been told, and what I believe- And I still don’t know that I fully understand either of them.” 

“That’s… the perfect way of putting it.” Poe sighed. 

A sense of pride came over Leia as she looked at him. The boy she’d watched grow up was finally growing into the man he was meant to be. 

“I can’t tell you how glad I am to see you want to come back.”

“It’s good to be back.” Poe said, feeling an odd sense of relief he hadn’t expected.

Leia stared at him flatly. “Now- don’t get ahead of yourself, you’re not back just yet. You haven’t done what I asked yet.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get to it.” 

“Smart boy.” She said hugging him again. A heaviness came into her heart as she thought of all that lay ahead. “You know- it’s going to take everyone that ever cared about him fighting to bring him back.”

Poe felt himself getting emotional again as the tears he’d successfully held back threatened to return. 

“That’s why I’m here.”

*****

**Jakuu**

Rey awoke from another vivid dream about the man she’d grown used to seeing on the other side of consciousness. 

Her dreams about him were always so sad… so full of loneliness and pain… Though seeing him was one of the greatest joys her heart knew, the pain she always felt inside of him was devastating. 

How she wished he could figure out how to make that pain go away…

This dream wasn’t like any of those dreams however. 

He’d been there… but this time she couldn’t see him, only sense him.

Instead of showing him to her, this time her dream had shown people who cared about him… people who said they needed to fight for him. 

Like all her dreams lately, few things about it made sense. 

Whoever they were, the woman and the other man who’d been hugging, if they cared about him so much, why didn’t they go find him? 

Why didn’t they go save him from whatever it was that was hurting him so much?

She tried to remember what their faces looked like. She hadn’t been able to see them very clearly… 

All she could remember was how kind she’d sensed the two people were. 

She sat up on her cot as she suddenly realized why they hadn’t been able to go help him. 

Somehow, someone was keeping them apart. 

The thought made her want to cry….

Someone was keeping the man she cared about and his family apart…

Just like someone was keeping her and her family apart…

She wondered where they were, if they were somewhere worrying about her, fighting to get back to her. As many years as it had been since her family left her, she still believed they’d come find her someday. 

That was the only truth in her life that really mattered. One day her family would come to Jakuu to find her...

With all her heart, she hoped they’d find her soon.

*****

**Starkiller Base**

Kylo awoke in a cold sweat, his hands stretched out, reaching in front of him trying desperately to touch the two people he’d just seen in his dream. 

As soon as he realized what he was doing he clutched his hands back to his chest, fearfully looking around to make sure no one had seen. 

Of course no one had seen what he was doing. 

He was in his personal quarters, alone, where he was supposed to be. 

The dream he’d just had… it was _so… clear. ___

He was certain it had been a vision of something real.

It had felt as though his mother and the man he loved had been standing right there… right in front of him…. had they been talking about his father too?

_No… ___he said to himself.

_That wasn’t my mother… That wasn’t my lover… ___

He closed his eyes and repeated the words as if they were a prayer.

_Ben Solo is dead… Everyone he ever knew is dead to me… ___

_I’m Kylo, master of the knights of Ren, a new man reborn to be who I know I’m meant to be. ___

He said the words over and over again in his mind, as many times as he had to say them to feel that they were true. 

Just like Supreme Leader Snoke had told him would happen, the light had come back looking for him.

It must have sensed a weakness.

He couldn’t allow weakness.

Weakness would lead to pain- and he’d been through far too much of that to allow anymore pain in his life.

As he pulled himself up and began getting ready for another day as a commander of the First Order, another presence stood out in his mind from the dream. 

Not who he’d seen, but who he’d sensed had been there too. 

Somehow the girl had been there with them, though not physically. 

Maybe she’d been with him watching the dream?

He couldn’t be sure. 

Just like everything about the girl, he could never know for sure. 

She wasn’t someone he’d ever met, but rather someone he’d dreamed about and sensed more times than he could remember. 

Not having a name or a face to deny her existence made denying her existence… well… a bit ridiculous. 

How could he claim someone was dead to him that he’d never even met?

Whoever she was, all he knew for sure was she was his future.

Whatever his destiny was, she would be a part of it. He’d sensed that as long as he could remember sensing anything. 

Someday they would meet, and together they’d be stronger than ever.

He just had to find her… 

Somewhere in the galaxy she was waiting for him to find her. 

She’d been waiting for him a long time…

With all his heart, he hoped he’d find her soon.

*****

**Hosnian Prime**

A week later Poe returned to see Leia, ready to begin serving however she needed him.

“I trust things with Shara and Kes went well?” She asked, hearing him come in as she found herself mired in work. She had more than enough paper work for new recruits to go over than she could remember having in some time. 

“Yeah. It was really great to be back for a bit.”

“And now you’re ready to get back to work?”

“Absolutely.”

“Good.” Leia didn’t waste any time getting to the business at hand. “Having proved yourself worthy of this information- I can tell you your suspicions about the New Republic not being quite as competent as it should be were… somewhat founded. I’m not about to waste your talent sending you back to them when I know they won’t make the most of your skills. Instead I’ll, be adding you to the group of fighters I’ve gathered behind the scenes the past few years. I’m building a Resistance to oppose the forces in the galaxy that are slipping away from all the Rebellion fought to build. Losing my position as a senator has turned out to be a blessing in disguise as I’ve had the freedom now to actually make sure things don’t go to hell anymore than they already have.”

An excitement came over Poe. This was the kind of decisive action he’d yearned to see for so long from New Republic leadership, and exactly the kind of fighting force he wanted to be a part of. 

“So… I guess that means I’ll be calling you _General ___Organa from now on?”

“Yes.” She said, smiling proudly. “Now for my first assignment for you as General- I’m putting you in charge of the a newly formed squadron-“

“Command?!” Poe interrupted her, stunned to hear himself given such an important position so soon after all he’d done. “Are you sure?”

“You haven’t let me finish yet.” Leia sighed, still firmly focused on the list of new recruits. 

“Sorry General, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Leia went on without missing a beat. “You’ll be in charge of the newly formed black squadron. We’ll rename your ship Black One since you decided you didn’t like the old name.”

Again Poe found himself confused by all she was saying. 

“So… you’re not making me return it to the New Republic?”

Leia smiled to herself then looked up at him as she tried to keep a straight face. 

“That lack of competence I mentioned- the manufacture of the batch of T-70’s your ship came from was hardly the most legitimate business deal. With what influence I’ve had left, I’ve made sure that unfortunate situation was brought to light. In the process I made sure that batch of X-wings was donated to my new group of fighters. That’s another one of the reasons you went unnoticed as long as you did.”

Poe’s mouth hung open in shock as he realized just how many people had been looking out for him all this time. 

Leia went on, looking back down at her work. “I’m sure you don’t have any objections to that?” 

“No, general.” Leia did know how to make sure unfortunate situations worked to her advantage. “I do have to ask though… Black squadron? Isn’t black more… the other side’s color?”

As Leia looked up at him, the sincerity in her eyes told him she had very much thought this through. 

“Traditionally, yes, however- after all this time I’ve realized war is… anything but traditional.” 

She paused before what she said next, the truth of it being something she could only share with a select few people in the galaxy. 

She was beyond grateful to have one of those people standing in front her again. 

“I need Ben to know we’re not his enemies in this. If he sees us as enemies, he’ll only dig in further. I need him to see us, not as people fighting against him, but as people fighting to save someone they love. He’s worn nothing but black the past few years. If he sees black X wings coming for the First Order, some part of him will have to know the intent behind it. Part of him will know his mother started a war to bring him home. I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have at the head of that charge than you.”

Poe exhaled heavily as he felt a surge of emotion. If only she knew how much that meant.

“In that case...” He replied, “Let’s paint the whole damn thing black.”

*****

**D’Qar**

Several weeks later Poe was checking over his newly renamed Black One. The T-70 was sharp as ever after receiving a new paint job and several rounds of much needed maintenance. 

He felt a sense of relief seeing it looking as good as it did. Three years of running spice hadn’t been kind to it. He’d always felt a little guilty for the lack of care he’d been able to give it on Kijiimi- especially with the number times as it had saved him from the reckless decisions he was known for making. 

Standing next to it like this, he found it hard to believe he’d once considered pawning the ship off to the highest bidder. Now, it felt like an old friend rather than a liability. 

It almost looked like a brand new ship as the stripes of its black paint sparkled in the sun. Running his hands over one of its panels, a sort of excited anxiety came over him thinking of what lay ahead. 

After all he’d been through it was a little hard to grasp that this was finally happening. For the first time in a long time he felt he might actually have a chance at finding the man he’d had taken away from him. 

“Hold on Ben…” The words felt like a prayer as he whispered them to himself. “Wherever you are, I heard you, and I promise I’m coming to find you.”

Suddenly he heard a series of beeps down at his side. BB-8 had heard what he’d said and had asked who Ben was. 

Poe tried to think of how to answer that. 

“Ben- he’s, um…” Without thinking his hand went to a pocket in his flight suit- one in the interior chest of his jacket that held one of the backup drives Babu had made for him from BB-8’s memory before he’d done a full wipe. 

Poe sighed feeling the drive still there. The security of knowing it was there was all he needed to keep going some days.

After a few moments he realized he knew just how to answer that question. 

“Ben is someone I can’t wait for you to meet.” 

BB-8 beeped back in amusement. He always loved his master’s friends. Whoever Ben was, he was sure he couldn’t wait to meet him too. 

Poe tapped the side of his ship, realizing the moment he’d waited weeks for had finally come. 

“So what do you say little guy- Time to take it for a test run?” 

BB-8 squealed with excitement as he hurried over to get picked up by his loading arm. He couldn’t wait to get back to work. 

Black One by Joshua Williams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one! A few days ago I sat down to finish up The Power of Four. As I got to work I started writing a drabble for another prequel idea, and low and behold a few hours later I had 10k words written which became this fic. I do love when a fic comes together quickly!
> 
> Notes on canon: In addition to Poe’s Black One T-70 x wing being canon, the story about its shady manufacturing deal and Leia getting x wings donated to the resistance is canon as well. I figured that, plus Kes and Shara’s keeping an eye on him from afar, was the makings of a fun backstory. 
> 
> Miranda and Jarruban, Zorri and Poe’s room mates that were hanging with Babu, they’re cannon also.
> 
> Now... where did we leave these four off in the Power of Four... 
> 
> Oh right, about to have some mind blowing sex on Ahch To!
> 
> *Hurries back to Ahch To to make sure they have the time of their lives.*


End file.
